Music, the Food of Love (One Great Year at Hogwarts)
by Violet Darcie
Summary: This is the first be in my One Great Year at Hogwarts series about me and my friend's time at Hogwarts in fifth year. Let's start with a story about my friend Emma from Ravenclaw, one of the most stubborn, close minded annoying girls I know but a great friend none the less.


Music, the Food of Love

It was Saturday afternoon and Emma and I were sat in the room of requirement talking. Emma was sat at a grand piano in the middle room and was I led on a pile of pillows in front of the door staring at the ceiling. "Have you got your eye on anyone?" Emma asked as she finished playing the song she was playing. "What?" I asked being dragged back to reality.

"Do you like anyone?" she asked again.

"No not really." I replied "You?"

Emma paused for a moment debating whether to tell me or not. She swivelled to face me so she was looking and sighed. "Well there is this one guy…" she said smiling sweetly. I sat up and looked at Emma. "You can't say that and not tell me, you now I'm ridiculously nosey." I pleaded. Emma looked at me and I fluttered my eyelashes causing us both to descend into fit of laughter. "No but seriously who is it?" I asked. Emma sighed and gave in.

"Ok it's…Ron" she said going very pink.

"What the ginger in our year with the cute twin brothers." I asked.

"You think Fred and George are cute?" I heard a disgusted vice behind me say. I whipped my head round to see Ron stood where the door should be. "Yeah they're great in bed too." I said turning around to Emma who had gone a particularly bright shade of scarlet. I turned back to look at Ron who looked traumatised then back to Emma and an awkward air settled on the room. Emma gave me a look of 'Help me'. I smiled and stood up and coughed. "I've got to go powdered my nose." I said and walked into the bathroom just of the room but I left the door open a crack so I could see what was going on.

Emma coughed in an attempt to break the silence but unintentionally made it worse. Ron rubbed the back of his neck and started to go as red as his hair. "So, um, what you doing in here?" he asked. Emma gestured to the black grand piano at which sat and said "Playing the piano.". Ron then went even redder realising how stupid the question he had just asked was. "That's cool," he said "I wish I could play.". He walked over to the piano looking longingly at it. Emma looked at him.

"I could try and teach you if you want." she said kindly. Ron looked at Emma.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." Emma replied moving up so Ron could sit next to her. Ron sat down and his hands hovered above the piano. Emma played the first part of the piece she had been playing perfectly and Ron attempted to copy getting every second note wrong. "That was horrible." he said putting his face in his hands. "No it wasn't," Emma said "anyway it was better than Lizzy's first go.".

At this I through open the bathroom door letting it band on the wall. "HEY! I'm still here you know!" I said loudly causing both Emma and Ron to jump. They had clearly forgotten I was there and had knocked the piano stool over. Realising Emma and Ron probably needed some alone time I checked my watch. "Shit!" I said "I'll see you guys later.". I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room I was late for my detention with Professor Snape.

A few hours later I walked out of Snape's office with my bag over one shoulder. I buttoned up the last few buttons on my shirt, straighten my skirt and fixed my hair and began my walk to the Slytherin common room. I was about half way there when I heard running footsteps behind me and someone shout my name. I turned round to see Emma running full pelt at me with a massive grin across her face. I stopped where I was stood and let her catch up. "You'll never guess what." she said after catching her breath.

"Draco hit puberty." I suggested

"No."

"Ron hit puberty?"

"No, Ron asked me out!"

"What, seriously?"

"Completely."

"Good for you." I said. Emma smiled, waved goodnight to me and began to walk back to her dorm. One thing was bothering her though, she was sure Lizzy was wearing tights when she had left the room of requirement.


End file.
